Derr
Derr is an Onu-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography After the fall of Epee, when he became a detective instead of a member of the secret police, Derr was sent to infiltrate a forgery ring. He managed to gain the trust of the leader, a Fe-Matoran named Yutrek, and managed to get far in his career there. He left it, which would cause the members of the ring to believe he had changed sides. ''Double Derr, a senior detective in the Doppel Nui Guard, worked the case of the murder of a Matoran of Iron named Kornek, alongside his partner, the junior detective Gahla. He let her go off on her own while he took the suspected murder weapon away for forensics testing against the wounds of the corpse. Double: Crime and the City Derr arrived at Recht Sculpting, looking for Gahla to join him on their new case. [[Linke|"Recht"]] expressed interest in joining the two, but he was shot down, though he soon brought up a favor he did for Derr, which the Onu-Matoran desired to keep hidden from the Chief. He agreed to have ''"Recht" tag along, ignoring Gahla as she questioned him on what was being hidden. The trio arrived at the scene of a murdered De-Matoran whom had presumably died from blunt force trauma to the back of his head. "Recht" debunked this by saying the Kanohi would have been damaged from the fall, and that there was one murderer, not two. He pointed to a small cut on the upper left breast of the armor, expressing that as the kill point, a wound larger inside than outside, referring to it as being similar to what his insignia on his work was to him. He convinced the two detectives to believe in his theory, and soon departed out of boredom. Gahla and Derr questioned each other, both expressing distaste for "Recht", despite his skills. Gahla presumed she would have to watch over him and potentially remove him if he got out of hand. The next day, the police cornered their suspect in his gallery. The Ko-Matoran, Unik, had admitted to a murder already, and then taken a Ga-Matoran named Halen hostage, wiring her so he could slit her throat if he had to. He demanded a game, and the police then waited for their psychologist to arrive. When Gahla and "Recht" arrived, Derr told them about the situation, and how the Matoran was an artist who wasn't very good. He also informed them that the game must have been snuck through customs, since it shouldn't have been on the island. "Recht" broke through the lines of police, despite Derr's warnings. He watched as the Ta-Matoran engaged Unik in Uuk-Koi, and began to lose. Derr snuck in towards the end of the game and managed to stab Unik in the shoulder, bringing him in for questioning, as well as saving Linke's life. After arresting Unik, he began to interrogate the Ko-Matoran. While he claimed innocence, Derr told him that he had already admitted to the murder. Unik corrected himself, claiming that he didn't kill the De-Matoran, and that he had no business with visitors. He admitted instead to another murder, which they had yet to discover. As Derr left the room to discuss things with Gahla, they decided that they would look for the corpse from his murder, and would arrest Unik for what he had already admitted to. As the two detectives entered the room again, they found Unik was dead, with smaller entrance wounds than the internal wounds, just like the De-Matoran. When they rushed over, Halen dropped from the ceiling, tentacles sprouted out of her back. She claimed that she was a Dark Hunter, and had simply taken her revenge on Unik, before she attacked the detectives. "Recht" came rushing into the room, attacking Halen and protecting the detectives. He took their knives and began to fight Halen off while the detectives got out of the room to warn the station. As their battle continued, Linke had stabbed her a few times, trying to disable her, and Halen was eventually thrown out of the building, where she landed in the small, nearby lake, staying down beneath the waves. Gahla and Derr waited beside "Recht" with their weapons drawn, watching to see if Halen would rise out of the waters again. "Recht" told them they had nothing to worry about, until bubbles started to come up, and Halen rose again, fully mutated. She bashed "Recht" aside and scared the two detectives into immobilization. Derr questioned what they could do now, and Gahla told him all they could do was have hope. Her hope paid off as the Toa of the island came to their defense while "Recht" was supposedly buried beneath rubble. Before either of them could risk entering to get him, they had to wait for the fight to end. After it ended with Halen's defeat, Derr and Gahla "rescued" "Recht" from the rubble, pulling him to safety. Five days later, he and Gahla spoke to "Recht" about an attempted murder, which involved the Dark Hunters. "Recht" vanished to lock up his shop, and later was found battered by the Dark Hunter, who was named Ekiro. Derr told him that as soon as they captured the Toa, the Dark Hunters would leave. The next day, "Recht" arrived at the station to look for Gahla, only to find Derr. He informed him that he wasn't sure where she was, and then they realized that her case may have gone over her head, and she was possibly in danger. They rushed to check on her case, quickly deducing what they could. Derr gave "Recht" his case, and took Gahla's himself so he could find her and try to save her, much to the chagrin of "Recht", he was left out. Later, "Recht" returned to the station with about fifteen Matoran in tow. He told Derr that he was using his own method to weed out who had information, and who didn't, and was narrowing it down quickly. He told Derr that by offering a new sculpture that he had made, as well as by tricking other Matoran into revealing if they had real information or not, he was able to find actual informants. Derr told him he liked the way he was working, and got back to his own work. By the time that "Recht" returned, and had finished his case, Derr was about to leave. He congratulated the Ta-Matoran on completing the job, and left him the information for the case as he left to follow up on leads. Derr found the residential home that was supposed to be his location. He demanded that someone come to the door, claiming he was the police. When the door opened, a Tai-Matoran named Ventre took a shot at him with a mallet. He managed to drive the Matoran back, fleeing from Derr. Derr looked around, realizing that the building was a forger's location. As he tried to follow the Matoran, he confronted him about being a forger. He commented that Derr was a forger in the past, shocking Derr that he would know. He took a swing from the mallet to his chest and was put into a hold which choked the air out of him, knocking him unconscious. Later, as Yutrek was about to kill Gahla, Derr awoke. He took out the Fe-Matoran's legs, bringing him down. He then smashed his head into the ground to daze him, and claimed that he could finally bring Yutrek in. After returning to the station, Derr questioned "Recht" about what he had learned. "Recht" told him everything, and demanded to know where Derr's allegiance actually was. "Recht" was told that he was actually working undercover at the time, and that his job assignment had been to bring down the forgery ring, finally succeeding several years later. He told "Recht" not to believe everything he heard from a suspect, telling him that that was a lesson he would need to learn. Five days later, Derr was with a Po-Matoran named Cenrik, at the sight of a murder, awaiting Gahla and "Recht". The Ko-Matoran had a stab wound to the back, and that was it. Gahla questioned if there were witnesses. Cenrik put in that he was checking into it at the moment and would get back to her. Derr introduced Cenrik to "Recht", telling them it was the Matoran of Stone's second case and that he was recently promoted to detective. The corpse was loaded into a wagon pulled by a Kane-Ra that they had, for transport to the station. Gahla climbed up front with Derr. Soon, the wagon was attacked by robed Matoran, carrying swords and riding Muaka. They managed to steal the corpse, and ride off, using smoke bombs to cover their trail. After returning to the precinct, the group talked about why they would want the corpse. After some discussion, Cenrik got them to take a break. "Recht" left for the time being, while the others did their own jobs in the remaining hour. When "Recht" returned to the station, he declared that he had understood it. He had an answer to the theft of the corpse. An officer came and told them that the corpse had been recovered, though gutted, making claims by "Recht" more credible. The group headed to see Karok, the medical examiner, and to see the corpse itself. He showed the group of them the internal damage, and the moving of the organs. He told them that it was probably something swallowed into the stomach, instead of absorbed via contact. It would have had to be something small, leading him to claim it was probably Ethanum, and that the deceased was probably involved with a man they had chased even when Epee was in power: the [[Ghost|''"Ghost"]]. Abilities & Traits Derr is a silent, strong, suspicious individual. He keeps silent while working, and finds the connections wherever he can. He's had a few problems in his past, which lead him to have problems in the present. He's a fairly skilled warrior due to his hard past, and his unconventional, present day work, which gets him into trouble with his chief. He also owes ''"Recht" a favor, or rather, series of favors, because he did something for Derr, which Derr wishes to keep hidden, even from the Chief and Gahla. Derr is very capable of undercover work, and really gets into his work, making it almost impossible for others to realize he is a cop, not a criminal. He has an eye for art, as well as some ability to do various forms of art, as exhibited by his infiltration of a forgery ring. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Huna Wearers Category:Koji